prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuuga Saki
is one of the two main cures in the first spin-off series Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and she is also the group leader. Like her predecessor, Misumi Nagisa, Saki is excellent at sports, most notably softball. Other similarities Saki shares with Nagisa are their lack of academic skill, their love of sweets and a large appetite. She has a younger sister named Minori, who she shares a room with. Saki has a habit of saying when she gets really excited. She remains optimistic and sane even when facing the unexpected. Saki is friendly, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy. Her Cure forms are and . Appearance Saki has tanned skin and short, auburn hair at shoulder length with her long backs worn back with a few clips. Her eyes are orange and she has noticeably thick eyebrows. Besides her pale orange and apricot school uniform or her softball attire, Saki normally wears a pink-striped shirt with a chiffon jacket, deep pink pants, and pink sneakers. For softball practice, Saki normally wears a white slugger shirt that has deep red sleeves and Y.J.H. ''printed on it. As Cure Bloom, Saki's hair turns bright orange and grows in length, flaring out at the shoulders and on top, which is held by a yellow headband that has a hot pink gem heart on it. She gains gold heart earrings. Her attire is composed of a raspberry dress with white and purple fabric on the midriff, sheer green material on the collarbone, and a white collar. Her sleeves are lined by yellow frills to accent the wing-like shoulder flap, and on the chest is a crimson ribbon with a curved yellow heart gem on it. Her skirt is flower shaped with white lining and pieces of yellow fabric sticking over, over a pair of mauve bike shorts and adorned by a gold belt with a stylized heart lined in white. She also wears raspberry sleeves with white lining, ruffles, and a hot pink gem-shape on the hand. Her leg warmers are similar, accent by a hot pink gem heart and a yellow cuff, worn over dark mauve finger-less gloves. She wears mauve shoes with a lavender sole. As Cure Bright, her dress turns pastel yellow with green detail on the torso, skirt, and leg warmers. Her sleeves are puffed and gain a pointed cuff, while her lower arm sleeves gain the same cuff and the gem on the hand is now fuchsia. Her gloves are raspberry with fabric sticking out from the top of her sleeve, while the ribbon on her chest turns yellow and gains a larger gem heart, now hot pink. Her belt is raspberry with a heart and circle ornament, and the pieces of her skirt form into a single ruffled pale yellow piece of fabric worn over raspberry bike shorts. Her leg warmers are designed to match her top, held by a hot pink band that has a heart and circle ornament. Her shoes are gold. Personality Saki is a cheerful athletic girl and a member of Yunagi Middle School's girls' softball team. Her family runs the Panpaka Pan bakery. She is very energetic and a bright girl whose hopeful nature often inspires or encourages others. She is selfless and kind but has a small temper at times. While she normally gets along with her little sister she can be stern with her when she feels the need to be. While she is good at baking delicious bread, she seems to struggle with making other things. Saki also has a crush on Mai's elder brother, Kazuya, and often blushes in front of him. History Reuniting and becoming a Pretty Cure In episode 1, while Saki was eating her ice cream wafer, Mai showed up suddenly at the Sky Tree. The girls felt as though they had met before when Flappy and Choppy suddenly fell from the sky and confirmed their thoughts. But before they could go further, Minori showed up, so Saki was forced to leave. She returned later to see Mai still there, and it was then that the girls were shown how they met in the past before being attacked. Vowing to protect Flappy and Choppy, they became Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, the new Pretty Cures. Cure Bloom '"The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!"' 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ ''Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyua Burūmu! is Saki's alter ego, blessed with the power of the earth. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Flappy becomes the Mix Commune by chanting "Dual Spiritual Power!", allowing her to become Cure Bloom while Choppy allows Mai to become Cure Egret. Like the previous Pretty Cure, they need to hold hands to transform and launch a group attack. Both take down the Uzaina for the very first time, and fight evil regularly thereafter until the final defeat of the Dark Fall. Cure Bloom can engage in physical combat, set up energy shields, fly freely using spiritual power, and is protected by a passive force field. Cure Bloom runs on the ground more often due to her abilities pertaining to the earth. Her spiritual powers take the form of solar light, and Cure Bloom exhibits a golden aura. Cure Bloom bears the Flower symbol from Flappy on the back of her gloves. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Together with Cure Egret, they can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Moop and Foop use the Splash Commune to provide them a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Bright, Saki can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Bloom, as only Cure Bloom can access the Flower power of Flappy. Together with Cure Egret, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. As shown from one of the movies, Cure Bloom's image attack is the Bloom Shield. Cure Bright "The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright!" 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ Tenkū ni michiru tsuki, Kyua Buraito! is Cure Bloom's alternative form that she obtains halfway through the series. She gets her spiritual power from the moon, which is collected by Moop and used by Flappy. Cure Bright has a yellow and green outfit. Cure Bright's outfit coloring scheme is significantly different from Cure Bloom's, but the design is quite similar. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Saki to become Cure Bright. After the upgrade, Flappy attains its ability to use the Moon power collected by Moop to maintain Saki's Cure Bright transformation. Contrast to Cure Bloom, who pertains to the Earth and runs the on ground more often, Cure Bright stays the in air more often for pertaining to the Sky. In addition to all of Cure Bloom's capability, Cure Bright can use the Light power of the Moon to make beam blasts and for defense. Cure Bright exhibits a yellow-green aura. Cure Bright bears the Moon symbol from Moop as her belt buckle, but she still bears the Flower symbols on her gloves and still uses such symbols to launch a group attack. Together with Cure Windy, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which is actually the same attack as the Spiral Heart Splash except the powers are different. Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the earth and the sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Saki fights more frequently as Cure Bright in the later half of the show, and fights as Cure Bright for three of the four episodes for the final battle. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom is an upgrade Saki gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, which is a combined form of Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. With this upgrade, her hair becomes longer and her outfit bears signature traits from both Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. Her upper section resembles Cure Bloom, except some coloring changes. Her skirt design takes an intermediate form between Cure Bloom and Cure Bright, has the deep pink main color from Cure Bloom and the green trim and yellow underskirt from Cure Bright. She gets the gloves and boots mainly from Cure Bright, but with some Cure Bloom traits in them. Because the overall dress coloring is closer to Cure Bloom, this form generally looks more like Cure Bloom to the eye. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom also gains a pair of small golden wings along with everybody else.Precure: WHAT A SURPRISE, plus a reminder by stupendous LiveJournal (2010-03-20) Retrieved 2010-03-20. Etymology : translates to sun, and translates to facing; toward. The two kanji can also mean sunny place or in the sun when used in normal speech rather than as a surname, in which case they are pronounced hinata. This could be a reference to Saki being compared to a sunflower many times throughout the season, and also in relation to brightness, which is represented by her Cure Bright persona. : Comes from the verb , meaning for a flower to smile, or to bloom, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Bloom and her flower-based powers.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Her name means "sun facing toward to bloom." Relationships Mishou Mai is Saki's closest friend. They seem to have met five years prior to the series but didn't really get the chance to talk. As Splash Star begins they become best friends rather quickly and grow closer by helping Flappy and Choppy. Hyuuga Minori is Saki's little sister. They usually do not bicker or argue, but Minori often does make mischief when with or around Saki. Once Saki scolded her, causing her to run away after a big fight occurred between Mai and Saki. They share a bedroom and get along better over the course of the series. Mishou Kazuya is Mai's older brother, who Saki becomes immediately infatuated with upon their first meeting when she was late for school. He seems to like her, but as nothing more then his little sister's friend. Hoshino Kenta is Saki's oldest close friend, they grew up together and have a good-friend relationship. Often joking or taunting each other. Though Kenta seems to have a short fuse with Saki, he also has a crush on her that she doesn't seem to realize. Hino Akane - Akane as Cure Sunny appears to be interacting with Bloom/Bright as seen here in the pre-credits image of ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi''. Songs Saki's voice actor, Kimoto Orie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Enomoto Atsuko, who voices Mishou Mai. *'When I See The Sea' *'The Moon In The Sea, The Light In My Heart, Is Sparkling' Duets *'Bicycle' (Along with Enomoto Atsuko) *'Leave It To Us★Splash☆Star★' (Along with Enomoto Atsuko) *'Girl's Work' (Along with Enomoto Atsuko) Group Songs *'Forever, Forever...Right' (Along with Enomoto Atsuko, Yamaguchi Kappei and Matsuki Miyu) *'Yes! Pretty Cure Smile♪ ~Towards the Dream~' (Along with Enomoto Atsuko and Uchiyae Yuka) *'Pa!tto Sunny Sunny Jump♪' (Along with Enomoto Atsuko, Gojo Mayumi, and Uchiyae Yuka) Trivia *Several times in the season, Saki's love for food makes her mistake the villain's words for food. For example, she called Karehan because her mother was going to make curry for dinner. *Saki's birthday is on August 7. Therefore, Saki's zodiac is Leo. *Saki's blood type is O. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Saki is represented by the poppy, which symbolizes a soothing and girlish personality in the Language of Flowers. *Saki appeared as Cure Bloom to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 23 in [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]]. Gallery :''Main Page: Hyuuga Saki/Image Gallery References id:Hyuuga Saki Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Main characters